User blog:Tigerisnormal/TRB 1 - Joseph Stalin vs Superman
This is my first rap battle, so please feel free, and I encourage you, to leave critique. I want to improve my battles for the better, and am enlisting your help. Only then will I be able to step up. It should be relatively easy to figure it out, but if I'm wrong or you just don't know, TRB stands for Tiger's Rap Battles. What an original name... So, anyways... This battle features the ruthless dictator of the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin, battling against the eponymous protagonist of the comic series, Superman, to see which strong man deserves the title of "Man of Steel". Joseph Stalin vs Superman EPIC TIGER BATTLES OF HISTORY! SUPERMAN! VERSUS! JOSEPH STALIN! BEGIN! Superman: This is your final warning, Joe, your last chance to repent Because I'm winning this battle, like the war I represent No need to call Detective C, we both know who's winning here They may call you steel, but there's just a little Zedong down there My raps burn little moustached men like my eye lasers sting Feel the chill down your spine? That's the cold raps my breaths bring With one swing of my fist, I can shatter your life and your bones I may be weak to green rocks, but you got killed by a stone Joseph Stalin: If bad rhymes were a mountain, then you've just reached the peak Just like your American way, all the raps you give are weak I am the true Man of Steel! I'll crush you with my bare hands What you silly dogs call muscle, we call the average Russian man I let my own family die, don't think I'll let you live, Clark Your breath of freeze melts when compared to my cold warring heart Those briefs of yours absorbed the sun, you're as white as they're bright So join your bitch Robin Hood and be the next Man in Tights Superman: You may survive the cold, but this rap's about to get bitter Gonna smash you in your back harder than you got backstabbed by Hitler I'll be making out with Lois and crushing your dreams to win Because you're just a pest, a loser even more so than Jim When the league comes to bring you down, I'll be Lenin a hand Serving justice to you, Red Son, that's why I'm a Superman I rhyme the painful truth, that's why you'll need a censor So just give up and surrender, it'll be for the better Joseph Stalin: Faster than the carriage destroyed my left, I'll be destroying your rights You'll be Flashing your nipples with one throw of pink kryptonite You've had 64 failures, now fly away with the geese Your adventures and your movie were just failed quests for peace You've come from Steel to Iron, I see your face turning Stark white So come and step into the Union, see a permanent dark side You'd better run and stay away, for a dark night looms Remember this day as the day of Superman's doom Who won? Superman Joseph Stalin Category:Blog posts Category:TRB